PSY
PSY is a famous Korean pop singer, famous for his hit-single, "Gangam Style", which has gotten over a billion views, and is the most watched YouTube video in history, even surpassing Justin Beiber's Baby. He is also a playable character in Duper Smash Bros. Lawl. Special Moves Neutral B - Wind Machine PSY will summon a fan, which will create a ball of wind and shaving cream (I think) that travels forward. If an opponent or item makes contact with the wind gust, they will be sent along with it, dealing rapid damage along the way, and then spitting them out when it disappears. Move Origin: A part of the Gangam Style music video shows PSY in a wind storm, along with some unknown white substance. Side B - Hey Sexy Lawler PSY will do a seductive dance move, which will seduce any female characters in a small radius. A sort of gender swapped version of Panty's Side B move. Move Origin: This move comes from a current theme in his music videos, where his backup dancers (and love nterests) are mostly females. Also, the dance move comes from near the end of the Gangam Style music video. Up B - Improv Cowboy A basic tether recovery. For 5 seconds, PSY will twirl his arm. Tilting the joystick in a certain direction will make PSY hurl an invisible lasso in said direction. If a direction isn't chosen, the move will cancel. Move Origin: One of PSY's most famous moves is similar to a cowboy twirling a lasso. Down B - Random Explosion When Down B is pressed, PSY will face forward. At that time, there will be a random explosion somewhere on the stage near an opponent. After that, it can not be used again until 30 seconds have passed Move Origin: In a part of the Gangam Style music video, an explosion occurs behind PSY's back for no reason, presumably killing two old men playing chess. Final Smash - OPPAN GANGAM STYLE A clone of Michael Jackson's Final Smash. The screen will zoom in on PSY as he proceeds to do a snippet of his famous Gangam Style dance, while the song plays in the background. During this time, PSY has an invisible, Negative Zone-sized circle around him. If anyone goes into that circle, they will start dancing uncontrollably, and taking rapid damage as well. When the Final Smash ends, the backup dancers will be blown up, doing massive damage. Move Origin: Not even needed. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: NO! KO Sound #2: AAWW! Star KO Sound: EEEEEEEEEEEEEYY! Screen KO Sound: Op! Taunts Up - Shakes a can of beer and yells, "Gonna make you sweat! Gonna make you wet!" Side - "HEEEEEEEEEY SEXY LADY!" Down - Does some pull-ups on some fitness equipment. Idle Animations - Does a thinking pose. - Plays Candy Crush on his iPhone. Entrance: Walks onto the stage, similar to the beginning of the Gentleman MV. Victory Poses/Losing Pose Victory 1: Poses with two women. Victory 2: Has his arms in the air while saying, "Mother-Father-Lawlerman" Victory 3: Does his famous lasso-twirling dance. Losing Pose: Faces to the side with his mouth open. Character Description TBA Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - Kicks forward. * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Throws his jacket forward. * Up smash - Swings both his arms upward. * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - Grabs the opponent. * Pummel - Punches them. * Forward throw - Punches the opponent on the ground, with their bottom facing PSY. He then yells at it, and then kicks the opponent forward. * Back throw - Puts the opponent on a treadmill, and starts it, flinging it backward. * Up throw - Uses a catapult to fling the opponent upward. * Down throw - Does the infamous elevator part of the Gangam Style music video, with the opponent replacing Noh Hong-Chul. After words, he will punch the opponent in the crotch, making them fall down. He will also sing the words to the tempo of the track currently playing. Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon. There's a cocky Asian guy here. Is he Mr. Six's cousin or something?" Otacon: "That's PSY. He's a Korean pop star. He's quite popular on YouTube." Snake: "This guy is rubbing me the wrong way. I just don't like him." Otacon; "Why? He's a big star. His song, Gangam Style, is the most watched video on YouTube! He even got perform along with his idol, MC Hammer!" Snake: "I guess you have to be pretty good for that. But one thing..." Otacon: "What is it, Snake?" Snake: "Aren't we having a war with Korea right now?" Otacon: "That isn't important right now. Just try and focus on the real opponent here." Snake: "Got it." Palette Swaps * Cyan Tuxedo (Blue Team) * Pink Tuxedo (Red Team) * Green Tuxedo (Green Team) * White Tuxedo * Black Tuxedo * Unlockable Costume: PSY's outfit from the beginning of the Gentleman MV. Trivia * PSY is the first character to have a move that only seduces females. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Korean Category:Heroes Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Black Category:Human Category:Real Life Category:Celebrities Category:YouTube Category:Lawler-RPG Category:StevenStar Favorite Category:Team SV33 Category:Mother Category:Father Category:Gentleman Category:Team Shodown Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Non-English Speaking Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Possible Smash Bros Lawl Conquest Characters Category:Lawl Revolution Category:Gangnam Style Category:Rapper